The invention concerns an opening roller unit for open-end spinning installations with a shaft supported in a bearing box, an opening roller being arranged on the shaft end projecting from the bearing box for rotation with this shaft end, the opening roller extending over the bearing box while leaving a cavity sealed toward the outside with an annular sealing gap, wherein the opening roller consists of a base member and a ring detachably secured thereto, the outer periphery of this ring being provided with a fitting.
It is known (DOS [German Unexamined Laid-Open Application] No. 2,752,591) to manufacture the opening roller of a base member and a ring attached thereto in a releasable and exchangeable fashion, this ring being provided with the fitting. When the fitting is worn, it is then no longer the entire opening roller with its bearing which is being exchanged, but merely the ring equipped with the fitting. A corresponding procedure is followed if changing of the trimming is desired when changing over to processing another fiber material. By means of this measure, the storage and procuring of spare parts for open-end spinning machines is made more efficient and economical over-all.
In order to protect the bearings of the opening roller shaft, especially the bearing facing the opening roller, from entrance of contaminants, such as fiber remnants, fiber fly, or dust, it is conventional (DOS 2,752,591) to have the opening roller extend over the bearing box, leaving a cavity which is sealed toward the outside by a sealing gap between the bearing box and the opening roller. This sealing gap can, however, not be made so narrow, for practical reasons, that the penetration of dust and dirt can be entirely precluded. This dust and dirt can lead to sluggish operation of the opening roller, which, in turn, can give rise to damage to the drive mechanism or also to a change in the spinning conditions. To free the cavity of impurities, it is necessary in the conventional opening roller units to dismount the opening roller from the shaft. This is a cumbersome and time-consuming procedure.
The invention is based on the object of constructing an opening roller unit of the type mentioned hereinabove so that the zone between the bearing box and the opening roller can be cleaned by relatively simple measures without disassembling the opening roller unit. This object has been attained by covering the cavity toward the outside by a detachable ring.
It is possible due to this construction to make the cavity between the opening roller and the bearing box accessible, by removal of the exchangeable ring of the opening roller, so that this cavity can be readily cleaned out, for example by compressed air or some other tool. This is a simple process wherein it is merely necessary to remove the opening roller unit, but it need not be disassembled into its components. The releasable mounting of the ring outfitted with the fitting is thus exploited for an additional advantage.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the provision is made that the cavity is constituted by the ring of the opening roller extending over the bearing box, and that the sealing gap is arranged between the ring and the bearing box or between the ring and a ring insert of the bearing box. It is possible in this embodiment to uncover the cavity entirely so that it is very accessible for inspection as well as for introduction of a tool.
In another embodiment of the invention, the provision is made that the base member of the opening roller extends over the bearing box, thus creating the cavity, and forms the sealing gap with the bearing box and/or with a ring insert mounted on the bearing box, and that the base member is provided in the zone of the cavity with several openings covered by the ring in its operating position. In this embodiment, it is especially simple to clean the cavity by applying a compressed-air tool or a compressed-air nozzle.
In a further embodiment of the invention, a spring-elastic connecting element is arranged between the ring of the opening roller and the base member, this element establishing a frictional connection in the peripheral direction. This results in an especially simple release possibility for the ring of the opening roller.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.